


In the Locker Room

by snarkyscorp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was always how it started: gasped grins in the darkness, clumsy hands groping through uniform shorts, and bodies drifting to private nooks and discreet corners, anywhere they could be alone and find relief. In the club room if they had keys, in the nearest bathroom if no one was around, but most times, in the locker room while the others cleaned up, because it was closest, and the thrill of it got them both wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as "underage", even though it's never explicitly stated. Just wanted to be safe. :3 First ever Kagehina fic!! SO EXCITE. \o/

"T-touch me already!" Hinata gasped. "God, come on!" 

Kageyama's lips curled. "I like when you call me God." 

Shoving a hand in Kageyama's face, Hinata put as much force behind the motion as he could muster, effectively smooshing the smug expression off his partner's face. "Are you gonna do it or what? I could get off by myself, you know! You're just a convenience!" 

Swatting Hinata's hand aside, Kageyama took both of Hinata's wrists in one hand. Slamming them against the wall, he pinned them above Hinata's head against the cold metal of the locker. "Easy," he assured Hinata, his voice suddenly low, like a promise. 

Hinata's breath caught, wide brown eyes focused intently on Kageyama's face, which seemed so far away suddenly. Like if Hinata wanted to kiss him, he'd have to do more than strain up on his tip-toes. His anger at being pawed at and teased receded, slowly, as the sound of their breathing began to lull him into a stupor. Eventually, his breath rose and fell with Kageyama's, like Kageyama had somehow hypnotized him with just the sound of it. 

"Easy," Kageyama repeated, and Hinata's eyes grew heavy. 

With that, it was like the world began to melt away, leaving just the two of them alone there in the changing rooms. The noise of the team's progress during clean-up in the gym just outside drifted into the background, and though the thrill of getting caught still remained, it was all about them now. The two of them. A pair, the thing they'd both resented at first and then come to understand. 

"I'm going to let you go now," Kageyama murmured. "And then I'm going to touch your cock." 

Hinata slumped against the lockers. When he swallowed, his Adam's apple stuttered in its drop, a drizzle of sweat still caught on his chin from the practice match they'd just finished not ten minutes earlier. What could he say to something like that? What could he say but, "Oh," in the smallest of voices, his body wound up and on fire before Kageyama even laid a hand on him. 

It was always like this. Whether they were practicing, playing a real game, or even a match with Ukai-san's old teammates, there was always a fire that built from one single ember and grew to this blaze. By the time they were at match point, his insides were already melting, and the second they finished, Kageyama gave him _that look_ and Hinata's body flared up like someone lit fireworks in his chest. He knew. He knew how Kageyama felt, because he felt the same way. He knew what Kageyama wanted, because he wanted the same thing. 

That was always how it started: gasped grins in the darkness, clumsy hands groping through uniform shorts, and bodies drifting to private nooks and discreet corners, anywhere they could be alone and find relief. In the club room if they had keys, in the nearest bathroom if no one was around, but most times, in the locker room while the others cleaned up, because it was closest, and the thrill of it got them both wild. 

True to his word, Kageyama let go of Hinata's wrists. Like a puppet, Hinata kept them above his head, until he realized he was free, and then he dropped them a bit, resting his wrists on top of his sweat-damp head. Kageyama wasted no time, shifting close to slide a hand down the waist of Hinata's shorts, straight past the band, past underwear, and immediately closing around the firm length he was all too familiar with by now. 

Hinata made a strangled noise, his fingers clenching fistfuls of his own hair as he watched Kageyama. Kageyama's attention had lowered by then, and Hinata groaned; Kageyama wasn’t looking at him, because he was watching his hand move along Hinata’s length. 

“You’re a mess today,” Kageyama said, like they were discussing the weather or something. Like he didn’t have his hand on Hinata down there. Though it boiled Hinata up inside, all he felt like he could do was slump a little further against the wall, all of his weight heavy into the lockers. “Sticky,” Kageyama went on. And to Hinata’s horror, Kageyama lifted his fingers out of his pants and showed them off. 

A web of pre-come stuck Kageyama’s long, elegant fingers together, and when he spread them, it sort of went with the motion, gooey and a nearly translucent cream color. For a second, Hinata was transfixed, watching Kageyama play with his come like that, and then, he came back to himself and smacked Kageyama's hand aside. 

"What the hell are you--" 

Before Hinata could finish, Kageyama drew the wet fingers into his mouth, and Hinata was transfixed again. He'd never seen anybody do that. He'd never wanted to do it himself, although now he had all kinds of ideas, like what might it taste like to put his mouth on Kageyama down there and was it okay that he had potato chips with his lunch and wasn't it gross and how could Kageyama even look at him after doing such a thing but wasn't it really just ridiculously sexy to see a guy suck come off his fingers like that? 

It was Kageyama's expression that kept Hinata still: he wasn't disgusted. He was… He was… 

"You taste sweet," Kageyama said. 

Hinata began to shake. He couldn't focus. He was going to come in his pants if Kageyama didn't put his hand back down there. Or he'd come anyway from that too, but it would be _better_ if it was Kageyama's hand there instead of nothing. Kageyama's tongue swiped slowly between his fingers, licking up the remnants, and Hinata didn't realize his own lips had parted as he mimicked the motion, mouth dry and tongue heavy. 

"You want some…?" 

Hinata groused out a noise, something like agreement, and before he knew it, two of Kageyama's fingers were in his mouth, rubbing against the flat of his tongue and inching towards the back of his throat. Saliva flooded his mouth in excess, so bad he thought he might drool some of it out around Kageyama's fingers, but at that point, he didn't even care. So what if he drooled? So what if Kageyama saw? He was a slave to this, too; Kageyama was no better than him when it came to this stuff, and judging by the glint in his eyes, Kageyama was enjoying it just as much. 

The sloppy noise of it was almost too much. Was that really him making those sounds? Was he really slurping down Kageyama's fingers like that? And was Kageyama watching him so intensely? Listening? Hanging on every whine or breath like it might be their last? 

"Ihnm meh," Hinata slurred, the words thick around the two fingers that caught his tongue and smeared his own taste all over the inside of his mouth. Kageyama slid his fingers out, eyes a little wide, like he couldn't figure out if what Hinata said was real or not. So, Hinata repeated the words, more clearly now that his mouth was empty: " _In me._ " He looked down at his feet, momentarily overwhelmed by his own choice demands, and then turned to face the wall as he pulled down his pants and let them fall to the floor. 

Nude from the waist down, he hoped he wouldn't have to explain or repeat it again. Kageyama was dumb, sure, but not _that_ dumb. The guy must know...when someone was begging, right? 

"Just your finger," Hinata blurted, burying his face against the locker. Both hands slid down to his ass cheeks, and he spread them. It was the most horrific, embarrassing but entirely erotic thing he'd ever done. Was this even him? Would Kageyama do it, just because he asked? Would he even want to? They'd only given one another handjobs until now. But...but then, Kageyama had never licked come off his fingers either. "Just one." 

Hinata looked over his shoulder, panting, and what he saw floored him. Kageyama had his dick out already, jerking it furiously at the sight. Hinata's fingers clenched, prying himself a little wider. Embarrassed as he was, just seeing Kageyama jerking off while looking at him was enough to keep him fired up. 

"Just one," Kageyama agreed, and Hinata felt proud that he'd made him breathless with just a simple thing like this. Kageyama drew closer. "Tell me...tell me if it's okay." 

Even though his voice sounded gentle, his finger was nothing but rough as it pried against his hole, one clumsy push to get it through the tight ring of muscle and inside. It happened so fast that Hinata didn't even have time to freak out or be in pain. It was _weird_ , sure, but so was everything Kageyama did. It felt wonderful, in some sick, strange, wild way, and Hinata abandoned one cheek in favor of jerking himself off as Kageyama wiggled his finger deeper. 

Suddenly, Hinata saw stars. He shouted, black spots at the corners of his eyes, and he felt himself slumping forward, slumping down and down and--- 

When the world came rushing back, he was heavy against the lockers, Kageyama pressed against him from behind, one arm wound protectively around his waist and the other…. 

There was something hot and wet on his backside. Hinata could feel it drawing down between his ass cheeks. Thick. Sticky. Was… was that… 

"I'm sorry!!" Kageyama said. Through the haze, Hinata realized he'd been saying it for a while. "Hinata, I didn't---I tried---" 

"Did you come on my ass?" Hinata asked, twisting to try and squirm to see what had happened. In the reflection of a mirror over a far away sink, he saw the pair of them: Kageyama with his arm around Hinata, a mess of come in a constellation of spurts down his ass and over his thigh. Kageyama was shaking, hand on his dick, and Hinata's own hand was...whoa. It was covered in his own release. 

"I'm sorry, Hinata!!" Kageyama seemed to be a broken record, but for a minute, he was really, really far away. 

Then, Hinata broke the tenseness of the moment with a laugh. " _Amazing_!" he gasped. "There's so much of it! Oh my God, did you come from putting a finger in my ass, Kageyama?" 

"Sh-shut up!" 

Finally able to get his feet back under him, Hinata turned, snickering. "You did. You came when you put that finger in my ass, didn't you?" 

Kageyama's jaw set tight. He reached out, bopping Hinata on the head. "You came from it too, idiot." 

"That's right," Hinata mused, considering. He'd never thought of himself as that kind of guy before. The handjobs with Kageyama were just to find some relief, and they'd never really discussed it or anything. But this. Having a finger in his ass, coming just from that, and kind of enjoying it and wanting it to happen again. That sort of made him gay, right? 

Hinata couldn't bring himself to care. If he was gay for Kageyama, it seemed sort of okay. So he leaned up and pecked a kiss to Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama looked down at him, blinking in shock. 

"Let's do that again next time." Hinata bent to gather his pants, then hesitated. "I'm all sticky." 

To his shock, Kageyama produced a wad of balled up tissues from the pocket of his uniform. "Here, I can, uh…" 

Hinata laughed again, taking over the job of cleaning himself off. "Wow. We both came a lot that time." 

"Youwerereallyhotlikethat." 

The mumble of Kageyama's voice was impossible to understand. Hinata finished cleaning up and tossed the tissues into the nearest trash bin. "Huh?" 

Kageyama looked angry. Like someone had spit in his rice that morning. His nostrils flared. For a second, Hinata thought maybe he'd done something that bothered the guy, but eventually Kageyama snapped, in a crisp and clear voice, "You were really hot like that!" 

The words echoed through the locker room. Hinata's face burned a little as he tugged his pants up and tucked his shirt back in. Kageyama just said...he was _hot_. Like...like sexy hot? Hinata had never thought of himself anywhere near that vicinity, but it was really sort of thrilling to think someone else saw him that way. Especially a guy as picky as Kageyama. It was like the ultimate praise. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked down at his shoes. "Th-thanks. I-" 

"I'll walk you out!" he blurted, and to Hinata's further surprise, Kageyama grabbed his hand. 

"Ah-" Hinata gasped, then tightened his fingers around Kageyama's, feeling stupidly giddy. What was this feeling? "Mmm." He couldn't even get out the word 'okay'; even such a small thing felt heavy on his tongue. 

Together, they walked towards the gym, and Hinata wondered if it was all right to keep Kageyama's hand in his once they exited the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's fine," Hinata went on. His voice sounded really, really far away, like it was trapped in a pad of gelatin, warbling uselessly. "If you don't want to, I mean. It's fine. I've just been thinking, we do all this other stuff, and it really works me up when it's just your hand, and I'm able to get you off so fast with just mine too, so then I start fantasizing about kissing you down there because it would probably drive you crazier than my hand does, and I thought, if you wanted, I could put my mouth on you and, you know, give you a blowjob."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a one-shot, but has now turned into A Thing. I think there will be a few more chapters, so if you like The Thing, there will be more. Comments are ❤. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Kageyama's eyes widened. "You...want to _what_?" He didn't think he heard Hinata correctly. In fact, he was positive he hadn't heard a single word right at all. Maybe the last time Hinata served a ball into the back of his head had knocked some of his cognitive skills straight out of him. He couldn't understand, because there was no way. _No way_ he had just heard Hinata say-- 

"I want to put my mouth on your cock." 

This time, Kageyama watched Hinata's mouth. The words miraculously lined up with the sounds. It was just the meaning of it all that Kageyama couldn't figure out. 

"Oi, don't make me repeat it so many times!" Hinata pouted, swatting at Kageyama. 

Kageyama dodged the attack, but just barely. He felt sluggish and out of sorts, winded from the sudden rush of blood to his groin. Even though he and Hinata had been doing stuff for a while now, it hadn't really progressed beyond mutual handjobs quick in the locker room after they won a match or finished up a particularly difficult practice. A few months ago, Hinata asked him to put his finger up his ass, sure, and that had been beyond wonderful - it kept Kageyama up nearly every night remembering how it felt to put something of his inside Hinata like that, the sight of the guy spreading himself for it like he couldn't wait another second - but before and after that, it had just been handjobs, a few rushed and clumsy kisses, and...that was about it. 

This. Putting his mouth down there. It was the kind of thing Kageyama didn't want to admit he'd thought about so much during classes that he'd had to excuse himself at least once a day to the restroom to splash cold water on his face. It wasn't the kind of thing he should want, right? In fact, he was positive he should tell Hinata _no, absolutely not_ and they could just jerk each other off again and that would be it. Like usual. 

But Hinata was pouting. Like a damn child who'd had his candy yanked from his hand. Looking at him, seeing that kind of expression on his face--Kageyama was powerless against it. 

"It's fine," Hinata went on. His voice sounded really, really far away, like it was trapped in a pad of gelatin, warbling uselessly. "If you don't want to, I mean. It's fine. I've just been thinking, we do all this other stuff, and it really works me up when it's just your hand, and I'm able to get you off so fast with just mine too, so then I start fantasizing about kissing you down there because it would probably drive you crazier than my hand does, and I thought, if you wanted, I could put my mouth on you and, you know, give you a blowjob." 

Kageyama still felt like he was hearing the words in a foreign language. Or through water or something. He stared blankly at Hinata for so long that he went from red to redder and then reddest in the span of barely a minute. 

"Oi, stop being so quiet and say something already!" Hinata shouted. "You're being weird. If you don't want to, then I--" 

"No." Kageyama's voice came out a lot stronger than he intended. With how loud they were being, it was really a wonder no one had found them out yet. What a picture it would paint if someone saw: Hinata with those wide brown eyes and his fly undone, bite marks on his lips, and Kageyama hard as a rock in front of him. 

"....No?" Hinata repeated. "Oh. Okay. Um…" 

"No, I mean, _no_." 

Hinata laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heard you the first time. No means no. Got it." 

That was when Kageyama realized the things he thought in his head didn't necessarily translate properly to verbal words. 

"No," he repeated, and the look Hinata gave him was like Kageyama meowed at him or something. He looked so exasperated. So, Kageyama forced the words out properly: "I would like it if you….did that." He paused, unable to look at Hinata. Those brown eyes had gone wide, and they were so damn beautiful; Kageyama would get lost in them if he kept looking. So he didn't. He stared down at his sneakers instead. "To me. I would like it if you wanted to do that to me. Put your mouth on me, I mean." His face felt so warm at that point that he thought he was going to catch fire if he didn't cool himself down somehow. "If you want." 

The words were out, and they were awkward. Was it just Kageyama's imagination or were they echoing off the tiles in the nearby showers and coming back at him even more distorted than he'd spoken them? Right then, he sort of wanted to just apologize, call Hinata an idiot, and run back onto the volleyball court to finish his clean-up duty. 

"Good!" 

Kageyama looked up so quickly he'd have to worry about whiplash later. Or well, he looked up but then Hinata was sinking to his knees in front of him, so he had to look back down again, and he was getting really, really dizzy from all of it. 

" _Wow_ ," Hinata hummed, seemingly unphased by Kageyama's shock. 

"W-what is it?" Was there something weird about his cock? Was it ugly? Was Hinata having second thoughts? 

Hinata looked up at him, and brown eyes met blue so quickly that Kageyama couldn't turn from the stare. "You're really big," Hinata said, as his fingers slid around the base of Kageyama's cock. 

"This isn't the first time you've seen it!" Kageyama snapped, feeling so embarrassed that he thought he was going to puke. Who said something like that so bluntly?! And after months of jerking each other off, no less, like Hinata had never looked down at him or held him in his hand before! 

"Yeah, but up close, it's like _whoa_. I mean, how am I going to fit my mouth around it, you know?" 

The world went into a spin. Everything turned blurry and dark and s-shit, Hinata's _hand_ was on his _dick_ and Hinata was leaning in, his hot breath blowing over the head of Kageyama's length, and he wanted to pass out to put himself out of his misery. There could never be anything better or worse than watching Hinata down there, on his knees, about to slide his mouth around him. Nothing better than hearing Hinata say dirty things like _how am I going to fit my mouth around it_ and looking so eager to do just that. Nothing that-- 

No. That wasn't true. There was something far better and far worse than he could have realized, and that was the moment Hinata's tongue darted out and the soft pink of it made contact with the swollen tip of Kageyama's cock. 

Kageyama felt so...perverted. He couldn't look away no matter how many times he told himself not to gape. This wasn't the kind of thing he should be letting Hinata do to him - if anything, it seemed more like he should be down there, taking care of Hinata in that way - let alone staring at him while he did it, and yet having it done, Kageyama didn't want it to ever end. There was a sweetness to it as a first time, and Kageyama was stupidly aware of how thankful he felt that he'd never had this opportunity before. As dumb as he was, as spoiled and selfish, a guy as wonderful and innocent and stupid as Hinata wanted to do this kind of thing to him. 

For him. 

Wanted to slide his lips over his dick and suck him. 

Kageyama made a pathetic noise that he realized too late sounded like desperation, as both hands rose to cover his face. _Stop staring_! he thought in a mantra. _Stop staring, stop staring, stop_ \-- 

"When you look at me while I do it, it really turns me on." 

Kageyama peeked through his fingers, eyes wide, lips parted, breath caught, hair standing on end. Hinata was looking down at his handful, blushing, and that was just… Why was he so beautiful, doing something so filthy? Kageyama swallowed, slowly lowering his hands to his sides. If Hinata wanted to be looked at, then Kageyama would watch until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. 

"Okay," Kageyama whispered, hands clenching to fists against the lockers. "Okay." He was out of breath. Hinata had barely put his mouth on him, and he was out of breath, sweaty, clammy. It would have been embarrassing if he could have focused beyond wanting Hinata to keep going forever. 

And he did. Hinata lowered his mouth, and Kageyama watched in blissful agony as his dick disappeared between his lips. Deep. Deeper. Kageyama had made enough jokes about Hinata's big mouth, but this was just incredible. He exhaled, slumping against the lockers, stomach churning like he was riding a roller-coaster: one minute tight and tense and the next dropped out from under him. 

The noise of what Hinata was doing began to fill Kageyama's ears. That was Hinata's mouth. That was Hinata's spit. Those were Hinata's clumsy teeth and his perfect tongue and his too rough suction but his just right squeeze. 

Kageyama shouted, and to his horror, he came. Eyes squinted shut, his fingers dug into the lockers behind him as his hips shuddered forward and his cock emptied. Straight into Hinata's mouth. The world went fuzzy again, but this time in a floaty, otherworldly way he'd never felt before during an orgasm. When he finally opened his eyes and felt his consciousness coming back to him, the sight below was as horrifying as it was erotic. 

Hinata was making a face, his lips curled, and there were splashes of white come on his skin and hanging off his lips. 

"S-sorry!!" Kageyama apologized. He bent quickly, trying to wipe at Hinata's mouth, but his legs locked, muscles too weak to hold him up any longer. Hinata wound up catching him, and they both landed in a pile on the floor. "Sorry! Sorry!" He just kept repeating the phrase over and over and over again, and he wanted to die. What had he done? Hinata was never going to forgive him. 

"Oi, shut up for a minute," Hinata said. It took Kageyama a second to realize he was laughing. "And next time, warn me." 

Next time. 

_Next time._

There was going to be a next time. 

Kageyama couldn't help himself - he crawled over Hinata's prone body, legs and arms and everything wobbling and unsure, but crushed his mouth down over Hinata's just the same. It didn't matter that he could taste himself in Hinata's mouth, that in fact he was licking his own come off of Hinata's lips and teeth. It didn't matter that Hinata was pushing at him in embarrassment. It didn't matter that they'd never kissed like this. All that mattered was putting feelings into action. Kageyama knew he didn't have the proper words, so he kissed Hinata instead, emotions raw and trembling. 

They kissed for a long, long time, until Kageyama realized Hinata had gone very still beneath him, both of his small hands loose at Kageyama's elbows but still holding, still touching. Finally, he pulled back, panting, and looked down to find Hinata doing the same, glossy-eyed. 

They stared at one another, quiet. Kageyama didn't know what to say, but that wasn't unusual; that Hinata wasn't speaking should have frightened him. But somehow, it didn't. 

"You're really salty," Hinata murmured. 

With a grunt, Kageyama pushed himself up, using Hinata's face for support. "Don't say stuff like that." 

Hinata laughed. "Like potato chips." 

Kageyama turned bright red. "Oi!" 

"So~ salty~," he sang, and then rolled on his side to finish off his fit of laughter. 

In a worse mood, on a different day, Kageyama might have nudged him with his foot, kicked his ass, or splashed water on him to get him to shut up. But the sight of him, curled up in a fit of giggles after he'd given a blowjob, was just too sweet a sight to punish him for. 

After they'd cleaned up, Kageyama took Hinata's hand. He hadn't done that since the last time things changed, but he sort of wanted to do it a lot more from now on. If he couldn't say the things he felt, he'd show them.


End file.
